


Throughout the Times

by I_write_fanfiction_sometimes



Series: Supernatural Short Stories [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean and Sam for the ages, Fluff and Angst, Growing Up, I could probably put it in the teen and up section, M/M, Sam gets a bit mad, Stories from growing up, but I didn't so deal with it, dean is oblivious, mentions of possible sex, so different from my usual writing like phew, thats what the mature rating is for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 04:05:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4772831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_write_fanfiction_sometimes/pseuds/I_write_fanfiction_sometimes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's been there since the begining.<br/>He ran Sam out of the fire and hasn't let go since.<br/>Sam's always wanted to show him the moments imprinted in his brain.<br/>But there's so many memories and he's only got time for a few.<br/>So right before Dean walks out the door he starts talking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Throughout the Times

**Author's Note:**

> This is an odd writing style for me but I like it and I hope you will to.

** Throughout the Times **

 

_Dean's always been there, the only constant in an ever-changing life._

* * *

 

Sam's earliest memory of them is simple. 

They're both waring some of dad's flanels and Sam's still the small one.

They're tucked together on the raggetty couch in the motel, waiting in the dark for dad.

The thing Sam remembers best is Dean's heartbeat and he tells him this. 

He tells him that's what made him fall asleep even though it was only seven thirty and there was a storm whipping away.

Dean's always been constant, like the steady beat of the muscle in his chest, and that was the earliest constant Sam remembers.

 

_Dean tries to speak, but Sam's not done._

 

The first time Sam dates someone he has no experience. 

He's freaking out and worried, both because of the date itself and the fear that they might leave before he gets to go.

Dean's there, like always, and fourteen year old Sam can't think of why kissing Dean's cheek isn't aloud. After all, he was thankful for him and wants Dean to know that, anyway the gesture was repeated many times when Sam was little, so he can't imagine why it's wrong now.

Sam couldn't figure out why Dean's face twisted like that when he pulled away. 

Of course Sam understands now, but he wants to tell Dean all the times he thought he had loved him.

 

_Dean isn't moving anymore and Sam feels safe taking a step forward._

 

Sam reminds Dean of the time Dean taught him how to play pool.

Sam had sucked and Dean wouldn't stop luaghing at him.

"Shudup," Sam grumbled, even though he was happy to see Dean happy like that.

Sam watched Dean play pool for money that night. The way Dean smirked and suantered around the table raised the hair on the back of his neck. When he leaned over to take a shot he looked downright predatory. He could see why Dean always won, he scared them all silly. 

Sam was sixteen and that was the first time he had realized what charm Dean held over every girl to come within a foot of his brother, because he felt it in a way too.

 

_Dean's eyes are wide, his hands shaking by his sides, clenching and unclenching to fists. Sam surges forward sudenly and grabs Dean's hands, holding them like they're the last solid thing in the world._

_He's talking again and Dean's just listening with wide eyes._

 

When Sam left for Stanford he left a small, important, part of himsef back with Dean. That part of him was hunting with his big brother, watching the loose way he held the gun even when shooting, the way a butter knife seemed dangerous in Dean's hands. 

He found he did miss the adreneline of a good hunt. But most of all he missed Dean. 

Dean needed to know that when Sam had agreed to try to find Dad it wasn't because he was worried, but rather that he wanted to be by Dean. 

When Jess had burned on the ceiling there was an ity-bity part of him that shouted that there was DEAN, and he wanted so bad to give into that part of him and leave all the grief behind. 

 

_"Can't you see?" Sam pleaded with a flabergast Dean. " I love you, you idiot. I am IN love with you. I'm trying to tell you this but you're just walking away! And Dean I need you! You can't walk out that door... Please," and Sam is crying. It's the tears that jerk Dean out of his head. It's so deeply engrained in him that Sammy is his to protect and love and take care of and Dean really needs to apologize so he does the only thing he knows how to do._

_He acts._

_He has Sam's face between his hands and his lips on his before his brain really catches up._

_Sam is surprised, he expected Dean to pull away and run, like he usually did._

_But their lips are locked and Sam knows it's not going to stay PG for long, not with the way Dean's got his lip between his teeth and his hand under Sam's shirt._

_And Sam's not complaining. He loved Jessica, but Dean was an inferno to her flame. The burning in his heart and lungs was like the burn in hell, it was so hot, but Sam wasn't afraid this time, because with Dean's body cool on his he was safe from the world._

_It had hurt and both of them had been through hell and back to get here (Hahah Pun) but in the end the love that Dean had for him was enough._

_It had been painful, it had been sad, but all that mattered was that they were there, and that they were happy being there._

_And they were._

_Oh they were so happy._

 

> **_ END _ **
> 
>  

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked please leave a comment so I can thank you!  
> I mean I'll thank you anyway but ya.  
> If you want to see more mad people shouting 'I love you, you idiot' then don't forget to check out the rest of the series.  
> It's mixed fandoms so *shrugs*  
> Ya.  
> Thanks for desciding to read!!  
> Till next time.


End file.
